1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology that suppresses a voltage amplitude of a data line with a simple configuration in an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal display.
2. Related Art
In an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal display, pixel capacitors (liquid crystal capacitors) are provided correspondingly at intersections of scanning lines and data lines. When the pixel capacitors need to be driven by alternating current, the voltage amplitudes of data signals have positive and negative polarities (bipolarity). For this reason, in a data line driving circuit that supplies data signals to the data lines, component elements need to have withstanding voltages corresponding to the voltage amplitudes. JP-A-2001-83943 has proposed a technology in which storage capacitors are provided in parallel with pixel capacitors, and capacitor lines, to which the storage capacitors are commonly connected in each row, are driven by binary voltage in synchronization with selection of the scanning line so as to suppress the voltage amplitudes of data signals.
However, in this technology, because a circuit that drives the capacitor lines is similar to the scanning line driving circuit (actually, a shift register) that drives the scanning lines, the configuration of the circuit that drives the capacitor lines becomes complex. In addition, if a voltage applied to the capacitor line deviates from a predetermined voltage due to superposition of a noise, or the like, pixels corresponding to the capacitor line each cannot display a desired gray scale. The capacitor line of a single row corresponds to a multiple number of pixels. If all of these pixels cannot display a desired gray scale, there is an adverse effect on display.